Cyril Series Two
Page for Cyril series one, which follows on from Cyril Series One. Cyril Character List Plot Series two begins with Bush walking along the side of the road. As a car slows down, she smiles and says "I guess I should get in and sit on the seat then". The series then rewinds to "some time ago". Bush is hiding in the gap in her house when she hears Jensie come home and shout "where's the runt?" Cyril appears shocked by the entering Jensie and quickly rushes out past her. As Cyril rushes out he bangs into Jensie, causing her to knock her face on the door frame. Jensie cries as blood slightly drips from her injury. Bush runs to comfort Jensie and tries to hug her, angering Jensie. Chika and Jeeka are glad to have welcomed their son, Joshua, into the world. Jeeka is seen speaking to Felix about how much calmer she appears to be. Andre continues to love Oleiva and want to be in a relationship with her more than anything, realising he never loved Felix. Sadly for Andre, things between Dave and Oleiva have improved. The couple are happier than ever in their relationship. New main residents Belindia and her young daughter move in. Residents are unsure what to think when it is revealed that she is in an open relationship with her legal husband Jonio and another male, Kevasto. A new young couple, Willo and Amandi also move in, and seem a strange couple. Willo is extremely sensitive to light and social interaction, while Amandi is open about having the hot headed trait. Oleive is seen commenting that things with Cyril seem to have calmed down. As soon as she says this, while hosting a party to welcome new residents, a rock smashes through their window. Dave pins Olieva down and tells everybody to wait incase another rock comes. It doesn't. Dave discovers that the first rock has a note and picks it up, reading out the writing - "HAJA AHUIWA AU\O IOQ Bjam?". When reading the final word, fifteen stones fly through the window attacking Dave. He collapses in pain and is helped by other residents. De is depressed that Jensie has rejected her marriage proposal, and is embarrassed, so tries to distance herself from her. She soon meets Pytar, a lovely new boy in the flats. She doesn't connect to him but believes it would be easy to do so, and so she begins a relationship with him, making sure Jensie knows about. Two new roomates also move in, Vira and Hollio, constantly drug and on drugs. Pytar is fascinated with them but De discourages his admiration for them and drags him away by the scruff is she sees him admiring their strangeness and lost soulness. After the rock incident, Cyril is back to stalking the residents. Oleiva comes near to being killed several times. She is always grabbed and almost strangled or has things thrown at her head, which seem to miss, saving her life. Olieva begins to recieve threatening heffish letters. This time, she confides in Dave, and he supports her due to finally believing that she is going through a horrendous time. Bush believes that Cyril has given up stalking her, but things worsen for her sooner rather than later, with Cyril sending her notes too and leaving the picture of Gonnie stuck to her head when she wakes up. Later in series two, there is a serious attack on Dave. Whilst he is asleep with Olieva, she accidenly knocks him out of the bed, and he is in between the bed and door. This activates a trap that Cyril was seen setting up for Oleiva at the end of the previous episode, as it is usually her side of the bed. As he struggles, Oleiva believes he is playing. When she realises something isn't right, she thinks that it is Cyril attacking her and panics. Someone, most likely Cyril, appears and drags Oleiva away as she is getting in the way. Jensie soon appears to stalk Dave as usual, or possibly to attack Oleiva as she sleeps. Cyril then appears wearing a heart dressing gown and tries to suffocate Dave using it. Seeing Dave, she thinks it is a game, squeeing and giggling and bouncing onto him. In the panic, he accidently bangs her head on the door and she is knocked out. Jensies head is then on Daves, weighing down the dressing gown, and suffocating him more. Dave realises that something is trying to drag him away, something like a small animal. Jensie is soon removed from the scene by Cyril. Dave then appears to wake up slightly, but is horrified when a dalmation begins attacking his throat, eating him. Dave screams and goes limp. Viewers are lead to believe that he is dead, but Hollio rushes into the house in the next episode, having heard the attack. She calls for help and Dave is rushed to hospital, alive but badly injured. In the following episode, Olieva is the next to be seriously attacked by Cyril. While Dave is in hospital, still unable to remember most of the attack such as Jensie, the tiny animals, or the dalmation, the dalmation that attacked Dave was left outside the building and Oleiva found him. Believing it was fate, she has now taken him in. Oleiva is taking pictures with Blotches. When he goes to another room, she begins taking pictures of herself. Cyril shows up in the background in a few of the pictures, putting on the yellow coat once again, but she doesn't click "Display" to view them at the time (if she had just viewed those pictures at the time). Oleiva is then attacked from behind by Cyril. The camera falls and takes two pictures, with Oleiva then desperately grabbing it to try and picture Cyril and catch who it really is. During the struggle, two pictures of herself are taken, one of them extremely distressing to view. The final picture shows Oleiva and someones two bare, hairy legs, wearing a pair of Daves shorts. Still traumatised after seeing the hairy legs, Olieva can hardly leave her own home. New characters soon join the show, including a new family, group of students, and single father.